Steven Effect
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: The last act of one of the few surviving Protheans...Will have long-reaching consequences for the galaxy...and Steven


**Steven Effect**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

… **...Final days of the Prothean/Reaper war...**

The lone Prothean scientist sighed...no one else survived the journey...for all intents and purposes...the Prothean race would appear to die with him. He looked out from the wreckage of his ship, and looked down at the strange, primitive, aboriginal tribe that gathered to stare at the "strange metal bird" that had fallen from the sky.

Fascinating creatures...they appear to be quartz-based life forms...Actual living, breathing, sentient rocks if you will! The scientist sighed. Under different circumstances he'd have been ecstatic at this discovery...now...

He clenched his fists in rage, and once more cursed the reapers. It's then he decided his new path...revenge.

He walks to greet the natives...

….Many Millennia latter...

"Retreat! Fallback!" Shouts General Arterius! He curses at the sight of the remains of his once mighty fleet. What had started as an exploration of a new relay...had turned into a massacre!

When they arrived in the system, they found the receiving relay blown to bits! Suddenly, they were ambushed by the most powerful fleet the Turian had ever seen! Even more incredible, they didn't appear to use mass-effect technology!

Thankfully, they hadn't been expecting them...which the General suspected was the only reason they were still alive.

He hated to do this...but he ordered the most damaged ships to stay behind and give the rest time to escape...it sickened him...But what choice did he have? The council needed to know about this new threat!

…...

Rose Quartz didn't know why the Homeworld Gems suddenly abandoned their assault on earth...but she wasn't going to question it!...

….Many more Millennia latter...

The citadel council(although the name was now-a-days more symbolic then anything considering the Citadel had long since been blown to rubble), was going over the data...things were not going well for them.

The war with the Gem Empire had been long and costly. Not relying on Mass-effect technology, they simply blew up any relay they could find! Not only did this cripple their logistics, but destroying a relay also destroyed all nearby citadel-species settlements. Their technology and their troops were of a higher caliber than their own by leaps and bounds!

Uplifting the Rachni and Krogan to aide them, helped put the war into a stalemate for awhile...but inevitably the Gems advanced and adapted-

It was a simple matter of sucking entire planet dry to spawn millions of cannon fodder troops to fight them off long enough for them to build new ways to counter them! Even Krogan couldn't spawn that fast! And even krogan needed to eat, sleep, drink, breathe, and go to the bathroom eventually! But even the lowliest of Gems had no need of that! They just fought on!

They were hesitant when the Quarians presented the Geth as potential soldiers...but self-preservation inevitably won out over tradition...but even that only delayed the inevitable!

Even putting the infamous "Shadow Broker" on the council in exchange for the Yahg species support only bought them a little more time!

Their had been many attempts to make peace with the Gem Empire...But the Empire always insisted on the same demands! All relays must be destroyed! All Mass-effect technology is to be destroyed! All biotics are to be put to death! All worlds are to be sucked dry for more troops at the empires leisure! All Citadel species are to become protectorate states!

Naturally, they had to refuse! What other choice was there?...not that it mattered...they'd been driven to the backwaters...the end of the war was in sight...and it didn't look good for them...

But when all seemed lost...hope returned from the most unlikely of places...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
